


it’s only a matter of time

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Broadway Cast)
Genre: M/M, let! jeremy! be! happy!, little jeremy focused drabble, mr heere is recovering, soft, the boy needs to be happy god damn it, this is so sweet oh my god, this is toothrotting oh my god, yes the cat is named after luna from sailor moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: but time is a great healer, after all.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: •°•adorable shit•°•





	it’s only a matter of time

jeremy groggily blinked awake, the lingering feeling of sleep still grasping onto him. as soon as he gained back his senses, he felt a something small touching his nose. he reached out and put on his glasses, only to see his black pet cat, luna. she let out a soft meow and she settled down right in front of her owner, softly nuzzling at his face.

he felt a pair of arms softly squeeze at his waist. he almost lost his shit, only to remember who’s arms they were. his boyfriend jake dillinger was sound asleep behind him, his face pressed deep into jeremy’s soft, light brown hair. jeremy put his hand on jake’s arm, giving a soft squeeze in return.

he suddenly smelled something very unfamiliar, something he had’nt smelt since he was a child and his mom was still around. he smelled pancakes. he smelled someone downstairs cooking away, humming along to queen and pearl jam. his dad, every sunday, made breakfast for little jeremy and his mom. they would sit down, eat his father’s cooking, and talk about the stuff they would do that day. his dad hasn’t cooked since his mom left.

ever since middle school, jeremy was used to waking up alone, the house feeling so humongous, and him so very small. it was always a ghost town, his dad huddled away in his home office, “working”, and him learning how to take care of himself and luna. he can’t recall the last time he woke up, the house feeling bright and clean. if you told that jeremy that eventually, he would wake up smelling his dad cooking his signature sunday breakfast, his cat right next to him on his bed, and a loving boyfriend right next to him, he would run away, thinking you were pitying him. he always thought that he didn’t deserve that stuff. 

but time is a great healer, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading I wrote this instead of sleeping


End file.
